


As The Stars Fall

by AzzyFord



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFord/pseuds/AzzyFord
Summary: When Fate is set in stone, it's often hard to dream of anything more. As the parents' plan unfolds for all of the Galaxias to bear witness, an unforeseen hand knocks on Adastran doors. Will this change in the paradigm alter the course of history, or will the benevolent will of the parents prevail ever still? In this story of intrigue, hierarchal dynamics, and choice, every will is tested to its limits. Question is, who will break first?
Kudos: 13





	1. Tunnel Vision

“The parents work in mysterious ways”. It was a common way that people in the Galaxias explained away the often cryptic actions of the parents, their benevolent will vague to most. It’s something that I bet the emperor had to tell himself, with all the meetings he’s had with them. But when the news came of a monitor, of all things, waiting for us in Adastra, he was about as surprised as anyone else in that room in Khemia. In a snap, the entire envoy suddenly rushed back; me, Veteris, even Neferu and Brunis. Amicus thought it best, sort of as a good opportunity than anything else. The pharaoh had little complaint of it either when Neferu was being dragged back to Adastra; whether it was because of efficiency or spite, I can’t say for sure. The feeling of regret started kicking in as the ship came into view. All of that studying of Khemian culture in Varro’s University just for me to actually see Khemia, and it all gets taken away by this monitor’s presence. What a horrible mix of events. As we quickly reached the ship, Brunis carrying Veteris to keep up the pace, Neferu was right beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

“What a shame, don’t you think?” Neferu said, a mix of sarcasm and disappointment in his voice. 

I shook my head. 

“Something tells me you aren’t too bothered by it,” I replied, a smirk forming on my face. Neferu gave me a grin that turned into a chuckle, looking at me in that “Neferu” kind of way. “Yeah? And who told you to air out my feelings in the open air?” 

“It’s not like people are intently watching us.” 

I said that, not noticing the pairs of jackal eyeballs following us as we hopped onto the ship. 

Neferu rushed past me, a coy smirk being the last thing I saw fastened onto his muzzle before he talked to Brunis. Veteris was screaming bloody murder, calling Brunis “rough” and other similar heckles. 

The trip was about as fast as it was when we first arrived 2 days ago on Khemia. Or, at least, 2 days in Khemian time. The parental tech that defines the Stretch was something none of the sapients could ever understand. It was something that couldn’t be harnessed as efficiently as the parents themselves, who, by all accounts, are beyond what I and the rest of the sapients consider as common standards. And to meet someone from that level of power? It’s… not an everyday occurrence, that’s for sure. It still gave me a pit in my stomach though, questions that I want to ask spiraling through my mind. While it leaves a sour feeling not making the most out of my time in Khemia, a parents’ knowledge is equally as interesting, making up for that.

It seemed like I wasn’t alone in this prospect either. Veteris may be well into his golden years, but even a wolf like him can’t contain himself a moment like this, his tail wagging impatiently, ears twitching. Neferu’s face was one deep in thought, an expression I’ve seen him make now and again. I’m sure there are a lot of things he wants to ask too, but out of respect, I didn’t ask. Brunis probably couldn’t care less, taking the “medicine” he got back on Khemia to take on another part of the ship. 

Then there was the front of the vessel, Amicus on one of the two seats, staring off into the stretched space. I couldn’t even begin to fathom the mixed feelings he has right now. His face was stoic, expressionless. He was slouching on his seat, his face buried into his knuckles. It was clear as day that he wasn’t all too eager about going back to Adastra. Not this early. I could tell that the monitor had a part in it, his once rather amicable attitude in Khemia dissipating completely to a sour one. There was an open seat on his left, so I decided to sit on it as I thought of something to say. 

“Er, Your Imperial Majesty?” I said, feeling myself recoil as I finished addressing him. 

He turned to look at me, and his gaze took me by surprise, despite it being a bit glassy-eyed; maybe even indignant. He finally comes to as he recomposed himself slightly, though his bleared expression was still noticeable. 

“Scipio? What is it?” 

“About this monitor…” 

I say it slowly, quickly noticing the change in expression. A scowl formed on his face, his muzzle creasing a bit as I dragged on the silence. I decided to quickly change the subject. I don’t want to get on the emperor’s bad side, especially now. 

“Uhm, will our plans for an alliance with Khemia change because of this?” 

I cringed a bit at how I railed off. Amicus let out a sigh under his breath, a furrowed brow on his face out of silent frustration. This whole situation must be stressful for him. 

“Generally, no. having a monitor in Adastra is a cause for alarm, but besides addressing them personally, we have our ways of communicating across the Galaxias.” 

“Then why call the entire envoy back to Adastra at all?” 

Amicus shrugs.

“You tell me. Virginia was adamant about specifying that part of the report, though.” I was about to ask another question when Com comes in. 

“We will be reaching Adastra in a few minutes.” 

Suddenly, a tingly sensation went through my back. Already? I stiffened up on my seat, and it started to get difficult breathing. It was only at that moment for everyone that it sank in; we’ll be meeting a monitor. Even the simple difference of a sibling to a parent made me inadequate to even look at one, however “elite” Adastran society made me up to be. The stretched stars began to return to tiny dots in the void of space. Each second seemed to pass by slowly, yet too quickly at the same time. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, pounding harder as Adastra came into view of the ship. I could barely move my body, which only stiffened up more when I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

“Skip?” 

It was Neferu, who had that same look he’d give me when he was worried about me. I took a deep breath before answering him. 

“Y-Yes, Neferu?” 

My voice was still a bit shaky, maybe even a bit dry. 

“We’re about to land. We should get ready with Amicus.” 

I took a glance around Amicus’ seat, which was now empty. I shook my head quickly before standing up, the palace in view. 

The silence that ensued only added to the tension we all had. As the entire envoy waited for the ship to open its doors, the ambient hum of the ship the only thing filling the space, Veteris was the one to break the silence. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, is there anything we can do to prepare for the monitor?” Amicus seems at a loss for words, unsure of what to respond to him, and by extension, us. “J-Just act natural, I suppose. We don’t want to make the monitor feel unwelcome.” 

The doors suddenly whirred as it opened letting the Adastrian airflow across my fur. The vacuum of the ship was immediately filled, with Amicus getting out first. Cassius was waiting for us,

presumably to bring us to the monitor. Amicus was surprised to see his brother waiting for them, but Cassius still had that scowl he was known for. 

“Brother,” Cassius said as Amicus nodded to him. 

“Cassius? Shouldn’t you be with the monitor?” 

Cassius’ demeanor almost immediately changed when Amicus mentioned “monitor”. His face shifted into a dismissive, almost dreadful face. 

“... I’m not going to see a demon.” 

“Alright… Where is he, at least?” 

“At the throne room, with Virginia. Heavens know what they’re even discussing down there.” “Right. To the throne room, then.” 

All of us went on our way to the throne room, with Cassius left behind to handle the ship. From my peripherals, I could see the drones flying in to grab our things from the ship. The anxiety of my bags getting mishandled only added to my already growing anxiety. 

We swiftly made our way to the hallway of the throne room where we saw Virginia in view, impatiently waiting, looking worried for her life. 

“We’re here,” Amicus said, a stern gaze on his face. 

“Oh thank goodness. I just can’t read him, Amicus. I trust you’ll have better luck.” That one string of sentences alone turned Amicus’ serious demeanor to that of worry. “R-Really? Well, everyone…” 

Amicus took a deep breath, then heaved the doors open, revealing the monitor. At first, I thought he was standing, but he was… floating? He swayed his head back and forth, his arms crossed around his body, almost leaning on the air of the throne room. His faint humming echoed across the halls, his back turned to us as his tail swayed to his admittedly calming melody. 

Amicus cleared his throat, wishing to gain the attention of the monitor.

No answer. 

“Uhm… Hello?” 

The monitor’s ears perk up. They leaned towards our direction, immediately followed by him looking behind us with his piercing, blue eyes. They immediately widen, though, turning into a much more subtle, yet equally noticeable, amber. He slowly falls to the ground, yet stumbling a bit on the landing. He laughed it off, before recomposing himself.

“Finally. You certainly took your while.” 

He spoke in a way unlike anyone else I’ve ever seen, almost as if his humming from earlier was just put into words. He presented himself quite openly, displaying his outlandish clothing, yet with fur much like a wolf’s. He had a braided mane, just like mine, yet his braid rested on his shoulder, showing a sizable length compared to mine. He looked at us inquisitively, a smirk on his face. 

“Now, shall we get the dull pleasantries over with?”


	2. Dissonant Voices

The atmosphere of the throne room was… confusing, to say the least. We were all intimidated by the monitor’s presence, especially as he seemed to keenly observe us from head to toe. Yet, at the same time, his gestures and overall demeanor were way laxer than anyone ever expected out of these elusive people. A deafening silence filled the air as the monitor paced around us, no one daring to make a sound. In the glances I gave him, though, he only had a displeased, confused face on his face, his muzzle askew and jerky, almost as if he was keeping himself from cringing, or laughing. After he passed Amicus, the two giving each other meaningful glares, the monitor takes a few paces back. He was about a few paces away from us now, the tension still not dissipating.

“Alright, you can all stop being so tense now. This isn’t a test or anything, so calm down.” The monitor said, which caught all of us off guard.

That tension suddenly dissipated, now only met with even more confusion. It solidifies in my mind the thought that must be in everyone else’s mind. Keeping up with this guy is going to be impossible.

The monitor sighs, pouting as he did so.

“Alright… at least I know just how deeply the parents’ influence still lingers here. Still, I thought making away with the flashy entrance would’ve made things easier…”

Amicus suddenly steps forward as he clears his throat to get the monitor’s attention.

“ _Ehem_. Forgive us for being late for this meeting. It was a surprise to have-”

But before Amicus could even finish, he was met by the monitor’s hand, where he couldn’t follow on. As the monitor continued to be deep in thought, almost seemingly unaware of our presence, Amicus’ annoyance began to show on his face. The tense silence dragged on as the monitor mumbled to himself, fidgeting with his fingers. 

The monitor’s ears perk up after a while, apparently done with his thought process.

“A-Alright! Why don’t we start with introductions? I can go first if it’s alright with everyone.” 

The monitor smiles.

“I go by quite a few names, but I usually go by… Canticum.”

His wording piqued my interest, and I couldn’t help myself from asking at least one question.

“‘Usually’?”

“Yeah. Honestly, it’s the name I’m most comfortable using, considering the other names I had to use over the cycles.”

Amicus interjects, a smile plastered on his face as well.

“We’re quite happy to have you, Canticum. Would you care for a tour around the palace?”

“Heh, no need. I’m quite familiar with the lay of the land and the…”

I notice his eyes drift towards Neferu’s direction. He had a hint of judgment in his gaze for the jackal.

“...ongoings, within it.”

It seems that Neferu’s reputation even transcends the hearsay within the parents.

“I see. Then…”

Amicus leans over to Canticum, lowering his tone with it. After whispering something to him, Canticum’s eyes widen, his expression changing to a more serious one.

“...Hmm, very well. I’m assuming you don’t want them to be around for it?”

“Yes. Just like the meetings I had with the parents before.”

Amicus turns to us.

“Um, could you please give us the room? Virginia.”

“Of course.”

Virginia ushered us out of the room with her, closing the door behind her. She seemed disgruntled and tired, massaging her forehead in frustration. Neferu’s usual sly attitude was mostly off-put, either by Canticum’s judgmental glances or just the overall atmosphere of the throne room. Nevertheless, he ended up a lot more closed off than usual; something that made me uncomfortable too. I was expecting the tense silence to clear out with us leaving, but for some reason, it just stayed there, like a parasite sucking the life out of everyone in the vicinity. I decided to speak to escape the maddening tensity.

“Maybe we should all get some fresh air,” I said, a sigh under my breath.

“I suppose so. Let’s go to the garden, then. Would you like to accompany us, Virginia?” 

Neferu inched closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“I’m afraid not. Amicus might need me. But go have fun, you two.”

Neferu almost drags me along as we went to the gardens. He still had that disgruntled look about him, almost enough to make me think he was going to blow off some steam at any time. None of that happened though, as we reached the gardens safely and sat on one of the benches. As soon as we did, he let out a huge sigh of relief, finally loosening up a bit in my presence.

“That was a nightmare to exist in,” He said, leaning back a bit from me. 

I hunched over to him, feeling my tense nerves loosening up as well.

“Tell me about it. That monitor’s just…”

“Too much for you to handle?”

“I wouldn’t say that. The whole experience is just surreal, you know?”

Neferu looks away from me, the same displeased look on his face again. It concerns me a bit how much it affects him, but I don’t bring it up.

“It’s… a lot more annoying to handle, than anything. Just the way he acts is a bit too-”

“Well, it kind of reminds me of you, actually.”

Neferu glares at me as I say that.

“In… what aspect are we talking about?”

“Just how he controls the atmosphere and the attention of the crowd like that. Reminds me of how you just kind of catch everyone’s eye, you know?”

“Heh, I do have a knack for that, hm?”

We continued to talk for quite some time, the bliss of the moment dulling our sense of time. We didn’t really have time to talk about Khemia when we first arrived, the sights I saw, and the other jackals of the area there. Neferu seemed to enjoy the topic rather well, a smile strewn across his face the entire discussion. He’d tell me of the more... practical perspectives of what I’ve read in the books; a welcome perspective change for me. It explained all the weird looks the Khemians gave me when I tried applying what I studied. This went for what I could feel was about an hour, but we were disrupted by a loud thud in the direction of the throne room.

“W-What was that?!” I asked, stunned by the sudden noise.

“I don’t know… We should check it out.”

We rushed to the throne room, where we saw that the doors were wide open. We didn’t give any second thought to barging in there, worried that something bad happened. When we got a good lay of the area, things became slightly clearer. One of the pillars was visibly cracked, With Virginia just by the entrance of the throne room. Canticum was in front of us, an apathetic look on his face, together with Amicus, seething with rage, fur raised and all.

“He is NOT a bioweapon!” Amicus shouted, echoing across the room. Canticum was barely fazed by it though as he remained unmoving through it all.

“I won’t mince my words for you, Amicus. His people see him as a bioweapon. There’s no going around that.”

Amicus grits his teeth at the condescending tone that Canticum had.

“A bioweapon is engineered,” Amicus says under his breath. “As far as I know, him dying of Avia pox was a clear oversight, if my previous meetings with the parents are anything to go off of.”

“And that mistake was rectified and made part of their benevolent plan. I thought that’d be clear for the Emperor of Adastra, but I suppose being a tail-raiser of a wolf comes first in your list.”

Amicus violently rushes at Canticum, stopping at the last second, his paws well within reach of Canticum’s neck and body. Neferu rushes to him, pulling him back. Amicus tries to shrug him off, which was my cue to intervene as well.

“Hmph… You’re clearly in no position for civil discussion. Very well. I’ll go survey the rest of this moon while you cool off. Maybe then you could reflect on what I’ve told you, Emperor Amicus.”

Canticum brushes past, not acknowledging the three of us, not even Virginia, who kept her head low as he closed the doors behind us. Neferu and I finally let go of Amicus, who still had quite a bit of anger pent up. We just stood there, dumbfounded and confused as to how Amicus and Canticum’s meeting escalated to such a degree. The tense silence returned, the pit in my stomach that I felt just an hour ago coming back. No monitor in sight, but the feeling still remained. I realized at that moment just how much things were going to change with Canticum around.


	3. Dissonant Voices

A few days have passed following the incident of Amicus’ and Canticum’s meeting. Amicus quickly had the damaged pillar repaired, with the rest of us told to never speak of what happened around Canticum. Not that he was constantly around the palace; quite the contrary, actually. He’d come in sometimes at the middle of the day and exchange quick greetings with us before going on with his day, with us doing the same. While most of us kept our opinions to ourselves, Amicus and Cassius were different. They were a bit less subtle about their disdain for this monitor, with him hanging around Adastra for a reason they didn’t know. This is all based on what Neferu and Virginia have told me, both being on the receiving end of the two brothers’ heated discussion whenever someone brought up the topic. Honestly, it was getting too tense for me, so I decided to take a short break for just one day. After eating breakfast, I went out on my own, to the direction of the forest just below the elevation where the palace was built.

As I enter the denser parts of the forest, the hot air of Adastra turned into a cool, calming breeze. It was a refreshing feeling to have and not one that I often experience nowadays. I just walk from one tree to the next, just taking it all in. As I contemplated around the forest, however, a faint sound started to ring in my ears, something that kept nagging at me. As the melodies continued to invade my mind, its call became more and more irresistible. I eventually caved in, my curiosity piqued beyond my control. I wander around the direction of the sound, which evolved into a simple melody. It was a slow, almost somber tune, and with it, time seemed to slow around me. As I move one branch after another, rays of light peek through, revealing a clearing. In it lay Canticum, a contemplative look on his face as he sang in a manner unlike that of a wolven song. As the melody rose and fell, Canticum’s hand did the same in tandem with it, his other hand resting on his chest. I was left there, stunned, as I pushed away from the last few branches, amazed at the display of his skill. The amazement I felt dissipated, though, replaced with the feelings the song carried; melancholic and slow. 

Canticum was resting on a boulder at the center of the clearing, and there was another right next to me. I sit on it, taking a while before really getting settled in. A heavy feeling started forming in my chest, similar to that after… a-after…

I feel myself shaking violently, my hands trembling like never before. It was that same feeling after the riots ended, and I was left in the wake of it. That very same feeling, it doesn’t stop. I start to breathe heavily, almost gasping for air, as if I was drowning. The surrounding forest started to dim around me. All I could see was myself, and the blood-red hue of the scene around me on that day. My entire body felt like it was burning, but it was stiff as stone. I trembled and trembled, until…

Reality hits. The blacked-out scenery around me returned to the lush forest surrounding the clearing, only this time, Canticum was right in front of me, distressed and shocked, his hand on my shoulder, grasping it tightly.

“H-Hey! Snap out of it!” He said, shaking me every so often.

“G-Gah… I-I…” My voice was trembling, my throat dry.

“Calm down. Just breathe. You were quite out of it,” he reassured as he pulled me towards the boulder he was resting on earlier.

“Here, this should be a more comfortable spot for you to relax.”

I took a seat on it, returning to normal as I took deep breaths.

“There, you seem to be calming down now,” Canticum said, his usual confident and stern gaze I’ve seen him don around the palace being a more gentle stare this time.

“F-Forgive me for the trouble. I wasn’t expecting…” The mortifying feelings begin to settle on my being, realizing what had just happened.

“Gods, did it really have to happen now?” I tell myself, which made Canticum even more confused.

Canticum sits next to me, the boulder large enough to have both of us on it. His gaze was still fixated on me, which leaves me a bit unsettled. I feel awkward about even speaking to him now, but it was far too late to get out of this situation without some discussion of what had just occurred. Perplexed as to where to begin or what to even tell this monitor, he instead starts first before I can say anything.

“That was quite the song you let me hear,” he whispered softly, almost being inaudible to me.

“I beg your pardon...?” I replied, unsure of his intentions.

“Hmm… how can I put this into something a sibling such as you can understand…?”

His words made this situation make even less sense in my mind. He must see me as a rather dumb sapient right now, but my mind is just numbed in every facet of its function.

“I can... let’s just say, ‘resonate’ with other sapients quite easily. I turn that into a discernable melody that carries its meaning.” Canticum then catches my attention, pointing at his armguards. 

“It’s only enhanced by the parental tech I wield, letting me focus on a single frequency. Make sense?”

“I suppose it does, maybe because I’ve seen it in action.”

Canticum chuckles a bit, scratching his head.

“Quite cheeky of you, to listen in on your own song. Do you mind explaining why its melody turned out that way?”

I felt a rush of shock and nervousness as I pondered what to answer to him. How much do I want to tell Canticum? Does he already know about what happened to me, and he’s just testing my honesty? Is it all just plain curiosity? Still, it didn’t sit right with me, just telling what essentially is a stranger the dark facets of my past.

“There are just some… things, in the past, that’s all,” I said, almost muttering it all the way through. “Wolves have a tendency to not share these kinds of matters, so sharing it with you is a rather hard thing to do…”

“I understand. It’s conditioning in this wolven culture. I suppose we’ll have more time to dwell on it in the future then.”

Canticum stands up in front of me, now looking out to the path I just took to the clearing. He seems amused as he looked at it.

“Quite the path you took to get here. There’s a shorter one here, on the other side, that leads to the palace.”

“R-Really?”

“It’s the one I took to get here. It’s fairly hidden, but it’s quick enough for me to do a solid session of singing.”

My curiosity begins to stimulate itself once more, and as if a reflex, I begin to ask more questions.

“Why do you go all the way here for that, then? Isn’t a meditation room in the palace enough for such a thing?”

Canticum’s ears start to turn red as he nervously laughs.

“Heh… well, this is embarrassing, but I kind of get nervous when I sing around people.”

I couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the notion of a monitor getting flustered like that.

“Seriously?” I said, a grin forming on my face.

“H-Hey! It has a functional purpose too, you know! It’s how I get a general feel of people I meet! T-That’s quite personal information sometimes, like yours!”

Now, just seeing it in action just makes me laugh a bit.

“The nerve… You know you’re laughing at a monitor, right, uh…” Canticum trails off at the last few words.

“Dammit, I haven’t even gotten your name yet! How embarrassing…”

Canticum’s ears start flaring red again.

“Scipio,” I said, taking him by surprise.

“W-Well, Scipio, it’s a pleasure finally talking like this! I know my first impression wasn’t that inviting, but can we forget that, now that you’ve seen me in such a vulnerable state?”

I nod to him, which makes him happy. He turns toward the path on the other side of the clearing. It must be the one he mentioned earlier.

“Alright, I’m quite exhausted now. You must be too. I’m sure the others are quite worried about your well-being. Shall we?”

Canticum and I take the road back to the palace, and it was true. The path was much shorter than the one I took, the palace already in view after a few short paces. This part of the forest isn’t as dense as the path I took, but not as open as the clearing either. I speculate that it was part of the clearing that wasn’t maintained and just overgrew the stone path laid out in front of us.

After a short walk, we reached the gardens of the palace, the same vines and lavender plots I’ve seen several times during my stay in the palace. In the distance, I saw Neferu and Amicus talking, which brought back that stressful feeling that made me want to go to the forest in the first place. It wasn’t a total loss though; he was right next to me of course. I felt like I saw Canticum in a different light, something he desperately needs for the rest of the people in the palace.

“Well, I’ll leave you to the emperor and the Khemian,” Canticum said, resting his hand on my shoulder. “Take care, Scipio.”

With that, he went in the direction of the lake, humming to himself like he always did when we’d pass by him days prior. Was he doing the same thing he did in the clearing? I couldn’t really tell nor did I have time to ponder as Neferu and Emperor Amicus notice me. I rush to them, keeping my new perspective on Canticum to myself for the time being.


	4. Melodic Sunrises

There was always a certain chill in the air that lingered during the nights of Adastra. It would crawl up all over your body, as if it consumed you from head to toe until it made you numb. It was the feeling I had as I lingered around the halls of the palace in the dead of night, unable to sleep. Just a few hours ago, Canticum and I had our exchange in the forest, and as the revelations I’ve had about him started to solidify, Amicus informed me and Neferu about the continuation of the alliance efforts in a few days. It all seemed like the schedule was set back just to accomodate for Canticum’s arrival. By the looks of it, Amicus and the rest aren’t all too happy about that happening. I don’t mind as much, as long as we achieve that alliance. It’ll lead closer to a peaceful era in the  _ Galaxias, _ at least between the Adastrans and Khemians. I’ve had my doubts about doing all this, but after Amicus telling me that Canticum was tagging along, it somehow made me feel a lot more sure about it all. As I observe the intricate architecture and murals that littered the palace, I sense a presence approach me. From the shadows, a figure of a jackal forms. It was Neferu, with a concerned look on his face as he approached me. He was half-asleep, by the looks of it, probably woken up by me leaving the room.

“Why aren’t you up in the dead of night,” he said in that sly tone of his.

“Sorry, just couldn’t sleep.”

“...Something’s on your mind, I assume.”

His directness is something I’ve seen and experienced multiple times, enough that it doesn’t faze me like it used to.

“You could tell, huh...?” I muttered, barely enough for Neferu to pick up on it.

He places his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.

“You know you don’t need to hide it from me, remember?” He said, which made me feel more at ease at telling him. Not completely, though.

“It’s just… everyone seems to have their mind made up on Canticum.”

“First impressions leave quite an impact on people. Believe me, I know what a bad impression can do around Adastra.”

I chuckle as I understood what he meant.

“Personal experience, huh?”

“Indeed. I doubt he hasn’t caught a whiff of his infamy,” He said, drawing his distance from me as he walks to the direction of the garden. 

“We aren’t exactly silent about our opinion about him. Quite the contrary, actually. Especially Amicus.”

“I wonder why…”

Neferu pats my back, walking to the direction of the emperor’s room.

“Well, why not ask him? Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

He gives me a wink as he walks back to the room, probably to get as much sleep as he can get from what’s left of the night. I still didn’t feel drowsy, not even at the slightest. The silence after Neferu left me alone brought back that awareness of the chill in the air. It came from the direction of the garden, a constant current that never waned. It isn’t exactly what I do, but considering the situation, I decided to go out and feel the air completely.

The first step out of the palace walls and I already feel the difference. The chill completely consumed my body, making my body shiver. My fur helped insulate me for the most part, but there was something in the air, almost as if it pierced directly onto my skin. I rubbed my paws throughout my arms and my hands as I made my way around the garden, where the entrance to the clearing was. On the other side was the path he took to the nearby lake, a place I haven’t been to before. It was the direction Canticum went a few hours ago, and he didn’t show up since then. Out of wishful thinking that he might be there to keep me company, I go to check it out.

At first, it looked empty as I went down the elevation of the terrain, but as I reach the beach, the cold sand seeping in between my toes, I notice a figure, sitting by the edge of the lake, staring at the waves and the water. As I moved closer, it became clear that it was Canticum, but something was different. He was disheveled than when I last saw him, his fur a big mess and his braid coming undone by the strands. His eyes were glossy and red, which made me think that he was crying. I approach him slowly, the same way I did at the clearing. It was much easier, the beach providing a more open area. As I slowly approached him, I was cut short when Canticum suddenly spoke.

“You shouldn’t be up so late, Scipio. What if you get sick?” He said, but his voice was strained, struggling to even speak.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep, so I wanted to find someone to keep me company while I try to.”

No response. Canticum was still staring at the water, deep in thought. I was left there in awkward silence, sitting down next to him, staring at the night sky. I couldn’t confront him about his condition; not right now, at least. Suddenly, Canticum speaks again.

“I’ve heard that the view of Stella Vita here is amazing,” he said, almost murmuring with a dry throat.

“If you wait it out, the rays of light hit Adastra city so perfectly, enveloping the city with light. Almost like it’s shining.”

“Well, it’s going to rise soon. Are you gonna wait for it?” I asked, a soft tone in my voice.

He only gives me a nod, staring back onto the water.

“I like looking at the reflection of the water,” he whispers this time, barely audible for me.

“It shows me who I am now, and I can compare it to who I was before. The present you, staring you down…”

Canticum slowly curls up into a ball, shivering. I assume it was from the cold, which surprised me that it even affected him. I realize after the fact that he wasn’t shivering from the cold; he was quivering from crying. He laid his head down on his arms, and I could hear him quietly sobbing. He spoke once more.

“I w-wanted... the parents. They t-tasked me to come here to make the people happy. But the moment I came here, everyone just… hates me. This wasn’t what I came here for. Maybe coming here was a mistake. It shouldn’t have…”

“Canticum…”

“Scipio, you don’t need to hide your hate for me too. I understand,” He said, despite the tears and sniffling.

“What? Why would I hate you?” 

“I’ve heard that you were chosen for the Khemia mission. You’ve been waiting for it for so long, and then I had the audacity to come in here and ruin that.”

Canticum looks away from me, ashamed of what he “did” to me and the others. While it was true that the alliance effort was delayed because of his arrival, that wasn’t his fault. I just needed to tell him…

“Scipio,” he suddenly spoke again, not looking my way

“H-Hm…?”

“W-Would you… trust me and my plans? I won’t judge you if you don’t.”

I was taken aback by that question. It made me think. Can I really trust him? He hasn’t given me reasons to, but right now, I can’t outright tell him “no”. Monitor or not, Canticum’s shown me one thing right now. He’s just like everyone else, in the end. He has genuine feelings. But…

“I… I don’t know. I need more time to figure that out.”

“I… see.” 

A bright light flashed at my eyes, blinding me for a second. I rub them quickly restoring my vision as I block the source of the light. It was Stella Vita, rising from the horizon behind Adastra city. It enveloped it in a heavenly glow, as if it was a gleaming, sparkling city. Canticum was right. It was a beautiful sight. Both of us sat there on the beach in awe, speechless as morning came to a new day in Adastra.


	5. Those Gentle Eyes of Yours

The day finally arrived for our return to Khemia. Honestly, this whole ordeal just seemed out of the blue, and I still have a lot of questions about it all, but Amicus reassures me that a lot of them will be answered soon when the envoy’s gathered up one more time before our departure. While it does give me a sense of relief, there’s still this uneasy feeling I’ve had following the few days that have passed. Ever since then, Canticum’s been a lot more reserved and distant whenever I was around, the few times we’ve interacted since I saw him by the lake mostly being dismissive greetings. It was a big change from his previous demeanor, which was much more welcoming and intimate. Now that I think about it more, He’s been relatively distant, much more than what I’m used to. Me feeling responsible for that change never really faded over the days, which went by as quickly as they came. It’s only logical if me being with him at such a vulnerable moment caused his reclusiveness. I soon linger on the thoughts on how to fix it, but suddenly my role as a Khemian scholar to the envoy continues to invade my mind as well. Of course, staying on a monitor’s good side is important, but this trip is something I’ve worked towards. Canticum’s presence doesn’t change that. At the same time, though, I do find comfort knowing a parent is around to ensure things fall perfectly in place.

As I continued my solemn pondering in the emperor’s room, Neferu comes in nonchalantly, breaking my focus. As I return to reality, He sits right next to me, the same way he did when we were first set out to Khemia, before I even set foot on the face of the jackal’s moon. It reminded me of how Canticum’s arrival basically yanked me and the entire envoy back on Adastra, setting the timeline back by a few days. My train of thought is interrupted by Neferu’s stretching, shifting the weight of the bed we were both on by a bit.

“Ahhh… No matter how long I’ve stayed on this moon, the mornings are always so nice to bask in,” he said, leaning back a bit.

“You wolves take your climate for granted. Khemian mornings are harsh compared to this,” he added, continuing to muse as he loosened up next to me.

“Speaking of Khemia…” I muttered, my tone catching the jackal’s attention.

“Hmm, yes… we’re set out to return there today, no? No doubt on that same ship, with the familiar faces. Only this time…”

He rails off at that last part, which leads me to believe he’s talking about the only thing different from before.

“...Canticum?”

Neferu only nods in agreement, an uncomfortable look on his face as I said that name.

“What is it?” I asked, which only worsened that pained expression he had.

“It’s a… touchy subject. I’m not sure what to make of him, despite the days we’ve been given to grow acquainted with him.”

Neferu looks at me sternly, with no sign of him making light of Canticum’s presence.

“ _ I  _ certainly haven’t grown accustomed to him. The few interactions we’ve had with him don’t help in that regard.”

I come to realize the unique perspective I have on Canticum as Neferu continues to speak ill of the said monitor-wolf. Understandably, everyone’s off-put by Canticum based on his altercation with Amicus. I would be too if that was the only lens I could look him in. but… 

I do know better. That day in the clearing, that time in the lake… I can’t ignore those happenings, no matter how much I’m convinced otherwise. They were real, and I’m the only one who saw that side of him. I reflect on how I can convince the others to give him a chance, to maybe spend some time with him. The more I think about it, though, the less convincing it seems; it was only a day, after all, barely enough to really get to know him. My dilemma is cut short when Cassius comes barging in the room, his usual scowl on full display, clear as day.

“Amicus has called everyone to the throne room. I trust you know the way,” He said, not even remarking us as he leaves the view of the doorframe in a quick huff.

That’s our cue.

Neferu and I make our way across the palace to the throne room, briskly passing by the murals that I have now grown accustomed to. In front of the throne room’s doors were Amicus, Veteris, and Brunis, the latter two discussing things. I assume it to be concerning the Khemian customs that Veteris often drills me on, even before being part of the envoy. Amicus is visibly elated by our arrival, but something’s off. It reminds me of that same tension in the air when Amicus and Canticum first had their argument. That doesn’t bode well.

“Alright, I’ll just brief everyone on some things before we make our way to the ship,” Amicus said, opening the throne room’s doors. A creaking sound echoes across the room as I peeked around it, expecting Canticum to be already inside. All I was met with was an empty room as the lights turned on.

“No sign of the monitor,” Neferu comments nonchalantly, catching everyone’s attention.

An awkward silence fills the atmosphere, broken when Amicus finally speaks.

“...No. He said he’ll be running a little late, but told us not to wait for him.”

“Strange. He’s usually punctual for your meetings, Your Imperial Majesty,” Veteris said, entering the throne room, a few paces behind Amicus.

The emperor stays silent as he stands in front of all of us, taking a deep sigh before arranging a smile on his face.

“Alright. We’re back to our original plan of establishing an alliance with the Khemians. There is one thing I have to say.”

Amicus struggles to continue speaking, almost as if he doesn’t want to say what he’s going to say next.

“Well, Amicus? Don’t keep us waiting,” Neferu says coyly. 

“Right. The thing is, Canticum will be-”

Suddenly, another voice; a melodious-sounding voice, cuts Amicus short. Everyone except Amicus looks behind themselves, seeing the monitor in question, now clad in an Adastran-like cloth, though made of linen far beyond anyone, not even one expected of my status to be donning around in public. That wasn’t the only thing off about him, though. It was his gaze; it was the same as when we all first met him. Those piercing, blue eyes of his, much different than when I found him on the clearing and by the lake. Not the soft, maybe dull amber that looked at me, concerned for my well-being. Something was up.

“You were going to say I was joining this envoy, correct?” Canticum said. His tone was stern, but with a hint of condescending, as if looking down on Amicus.

The said wolf grumbles under his breath, clearly taking his shock and turning it to annoyance.

“Yes, Canticum. Thank you for your input,” Amicus said sarcastically.

“Forgive my tone, but it seemed you were struggling to speak like some pup.”

“You’ve made your point VERY clear, Canticum.”

This tension… days have gone by, and they’re still at each other’s throats.

“About that…” Neferu is the one to interject this time.

“You want to bring it up now?” Amicus said, waiting for Neferu’s approval to continue. The jackal only gives him a determined nod, which only confuses me.

“Canticum…” Amicus trails on before steeling himself with a long inhale. Canticum only gives the wolf and jackal a raised brow, squinting as he said so.

“I have discussed it with the others, and we’ve all agreed that you should not come with us on the mission.”

Even with the stern face Canticum’s kept up so far, I could see the slight shock on his face, his eyes widening in response.

“... You say that as if you had the ability to stop me.”

Tensions are boiling over.

“Your presence will only make things complicated,” Neferu said, standing by Amicus.

“I object to that. I believe a parent’s presence will-”

“He means for us, Canticum,” Amicus cuts the monitor off, leaving him speechless.

Canticum’s serious face starts faltering, turning into one of slight annoyance. Amicus said that he’ll answer most of my questions, but the more this goes on, the more questions I have. But that doesn’t matter right now. Amicus and Neferu are dead set on stopping Canticum, no one even giving him a chance. What do I do? Who do I even side with in this situation? I can’t just leave Canticum so helpless, but Amicus and Neferu’s judgment is sound, in some ways.

No… I can change that. Even if it’s hard, I know a parent can smooth things out about an alliance; that much is clear. I can’t let negative first impressions get in the way of a boost in the effort for the alliance. Not when I know that there’s more to Canticum than what he’s willing to show. I muster up the courage to speak, clearing my throat to catch everyone’s attention.

“Amicus… Neferu…” I said, their gaze causing my knees to grow weak and uneasy.

“Give Canticum a chance. I think he’s worth bringing along. Like he said, a parent can help smooth things out with Khemia.”

I notice Canticum’s shock, losing what little control he had for his stern demeanor. 

“S-Scipio…”

His gaze snaps back from me to Amicus and Neferu.

“‘Collectively agreed’, Amicus? What do you call Scipio, then?”

Amicus is at a loss for words, about as shocked from me speaking out. Neferu pulls me from Canticum, nearer to the emperor and himself.

“What’re you doing? You know how much he unsettles everyone,” he interrogates me in a way I haven’t seen him do to me before.

“I know… but my answer won’t change. Canticum isn’t just what he shows himself to be. Give him a chance.”

Neferu is pulled to the side by Amicus, who had a contemplative look on his face.

“... I’ll trust your judgment, Scipio. But if anything goes wrong, it’s on you.”

I realize at that moment just how much I dashed their hopes of being free from Canticum, but I still stand by my belief. I want to trust him, get to know him more. In return, he might help with the effort…

“It’s quite rude to discuss a person in their presence, you know,” Canticum said from the doors of the throne room. Amicus looks at him, conflicted.

“You have your work cut out for you. You’ll have to try really hard to convince me, Scipio.”

Neferu and Amicus pace towards the exit, signalling everyone to follow. Canticum waits by the door, looking at me with that same hint of concern I’ve seen him do that day. As I reach the door, Canticum pulls me aside, surprising me with the force of his grip.

“Meet me later on the ship. We need to talk about this.”

“R-Right… Sorry about-“

But Canticum doesn’t even acknowledge my response, following Brunis out the door. I can’t tell if he’s mad or not, but judging by his tail swishing merrily as he strut out of the room, I think I made him happy with what I did instead. It was a familiar feeling, making him happy; one I got when he calmed me down in the clearing. I’m just glad that I’m on his good side again, my own tail thrashing about in the same way his tail was.


	6. When One Sees Beyond The Sky

“Emperor Amicus,” Com said, surprising us all as we flew farther and farther from Adastra.

“Yes, Com?”

“The crew may now leave the holding area. We are now en route to Khemia.”

Amicus and the others, including myself, took off from our seats and began to scatter around the ship. Veteris was reading some documents that he brought for the mission, his focus ever fixated on them, so I decided not to bother him. It’s often unwise to disturb Veteris when he’s engrossed in them, especially when the book relates to Khemian studies. Brunis was preoccupied with his “medicine”, no doubt going through a hard process to even smuggle it into the ship. As he passed me, he dangled the bag playfully, winking at me as he took out his pipe for a session. Neferu was already on the way outside to the ship’s halls, taking in the view of the stretched stars. Canticum was nowhere around, a part of me thinking that we left him behind on Adastra anyway. I know that he went in though, him going in the ship before me prior to our departure. Amicus was busy surveying the ship and its controls. I went out of the ship, leaving the deck in silence for Veteris and Emperor Amicus.

  
  


Neferu was the only one in the halls when I exited the deck. He was pretty deep in thought, though his face was a bit indifferent, perhaps even a bit bored. When I started walking toward him, his ears perked up, his expression changing to a smile.

“Hello Skip. Hope the ride didn’t shake you too much,” Neferu said as he chuckled to himself.

“I’ve gotten used to the feeling. No doubt you have.”

He didn’t respond to me afterward. The whirring of the ship echoed across the room, neither of us breaking the silence. Feeling the awkwardness of the atmosphere quickly rising, I began to shift my way to stand up and continue wandering the ship. Just as I was about to leave though, Neferu let out a deep sigh, looking at me with a hint of annoyance.

This isn’t good.

“... Why’d you vouch for Canticum?” He said, his tone stern and direct.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, our plan was to leave Canticum on Adastra, hoping he would get bored and leave. Forget about him ever even visiting, all that.”

“Won’t that sour our relations with the parents?”

“...Not as much as it already is…” Neferu muttered under his breath.

I shifted myself back to face him, but he wouldn’t look at me.

“Neferu?” I asked, and I noticed him taking quick glances at me.

“I know it’s dumb, what I’m doing. To be honest…” I trailed off as I notice Neferu slowly paying less attention to me. He suddenly stood and passed me, not a word off his muzzle. 

Dammit.

I tried to catch up with him, but I was at a loss for words, unable to explain why I ever sided with Canticum. He disappeared into the end of the hall of the ship, the whirring of the Khemian vessel’s inner workings the only thing filling the silence. The cracks in my judgment never rang clearer until then, when it was too late. I acted out of emotion, like a pup that could not handle anything bad happening between the people he loves. I was petty. Feeling defeated, I decided I might as well find Canticum. At least he looked like he was at my side.

I wandered around the ship for a bit, opening one room after another in search of the said monitor. Even in such a secluded area, he still had that knack for stealth of his. It made me wonder if there were any areas that Canticum could hide in the ship, but something tells me that even with all his parental knowledge, he can’t wander too far whilst the ship’s under the stretch. 

As I made my way to the more secluded areas of the ship where the ship’s supplies were stored, I saw Canticum just by the end of the last hallway, deep in thought like he always seemed to be. As I approached him though, he immediately snapped back to reality, but something was different. His coy smile and his usual warm welcome were naught but absent at that moment, and I was met with his cold gaze, making me just want to cover myself from his presence.

“Scipio,” he said in that stern tone he uses with the Emperor and the others.

“Canticum? What are you doing here, so far away from the others?” I asked, concerned about how he felt. He was still rather aloof and cold, staring off into the stretched space around the ship, letting the silence sink into my being.

“I believe it’s clear why,” he said, a monotone almost hurt tone in his voice.

I sat onto the ledges near the windows of the ship, taking in the stretch a bit to get more used to the feeling. Despite my best efforts, the venture still gave me a pit to my stomach, one that wanted me to just release the contents. I have improved my tolerance for it, but the feeling never left. I took in the view, but I was interrupted by Canticum speaking once more.

“Why did you side with me back on Adastra?”

“H-Huh?”

“Do you realize what you just did?” Canticum’s tone became more irritated and angry, directed at me.

“What? Did I do something to anger you?”

“The reason’s standing right in front of you as we speak.”

Canticum sat on the floor next to me, his gaze directed away from me. He leaned back to the ledge I was sitting on, but his body was still tense.

“The least we need right now is to divide the envoy for your mission. That’s exactly what you did by letting me tag along.”

A hint of frustration began to come over me. This is what I get for siding with him? A lecture on what I should have done? 

“You weren’t exactly brimming with ideas back there, either,” I snapped back instinctively at him which took him by surprise.

“W-Well, I… Bah!”

Canticum, frustrated, stormed out from his position, stomping his feet across the metal flooring of the ship, the clanging echoing across the halls. He turns to me, an annoyed expression splayed on his face.

“Look, Scipio, you made one mistake letting me tag along. Now, don’t do anymore and leave me the fuck alone.”

“What do you mean, ‘leave you the fuck alone’? What are you gonna do on Khemia?”

“I’ll do what is necessary for the envoy’s success. I don’t know what you think, but this is all business to me, nothing more to it...” he said, his voice shaking at the last few words.

And there I was. Left alone by the two people I was expecting some company with. As the lonesome feeling began to send a chill through my spine, I wondered if the choice I made was right after all. Hell, not even Canticum seemed to be at my side after all. Feeling hopeless… It was a feeling that I was all the more used to at this point. I remember the first time I went on this ship… I just wanted someone, anyone, to stir me from this waking nightmare of my own lingering thoughts. It was a spiral that seemingly came out of nowhere, but it always came when I felt weak, vulnerable… as this nauseating feeling consumed me, I cradled myself in this corner of the ship, hoping that the pain will pass when we land.


End file.
